


This is why I'm here

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, smut smut smut, teddy bear megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: Starscream was ordered to Megatron's quarters, unbeknownst to him for a very intense session of interfacing~
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	This is why I'm here

His optics gazed up towards the ceiling, pedes swinging off the berth. Servos clasped against the edge, he kept wondering.  


_**Why am I here?**_  


A few kliks later, and Starscream heard the all-too familiar sound of the passcode being entered on the door. His helm turned towards the entrance, observing the brutish grey mech entering. The Warlord said nothing, and wandered past the berth, not acknowledging the presence of his Second-in-Command. Starscream shifted awkwardly, tapping his fingers now.  


Megatron sat down on his chair, finally glancing up at the slim seeker.  


“You seem tense.” His lips curled into a devious little smirk.  


I’ve been _waiting_ for you!” Starscream grunted impatiently, crossing his arms dramatically.  


Megatron cackled, moving his digits in a beckoning motion, “Come here, my little Seeker.”  


He hated when he said that. Starscream hated being owned. Or at least that’s what the Prince told himself. _I’m not yours_ , he thought. _If I was yours, you’d listen to me_. And yet, the longing in his spark still forced him to push himself off the berth, strutting towards his Leader, kneeling obediently.  


“Yes, _Lord Megatron?_ ” He snarled with his ever-so-persistent attitude.  


He hated how emotionless Megatron was. No- he hated how he couldn’t _read_ him. Starscream was smart, yet he was ever so arrogant. He hated not _knowing_ things. And he did not know Megatron. Not enough. Yes, they had interfaced before- when high grade had been consumed and a victory had been claimed. But nothing occurred today. So why was he here? He hated not knowing.  


Megatron grunted, “Stop your groveling, get up,” he patted the armrest of the chair, perfectly sized for the sleek Seeker poised in front of him.  


With Starscream’s patience tested, he scoffed. “ _Why_ am I here?” Complaining, “Nothing happened today! I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t do anything right. You’re either here to kick the scrap out of me for no good reason or to otherwise mock me, you rusted scrapheap!”  


Megatron shot a glare at his Air Commander but held his glossa. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Truthfully, he had called his Second-in-Command for no reason. He was content with his presence- of course without the bickering. He was satisfied just within the company of his Second, though he dare not admit it. “I-“ he paused for a moment, “-was just wondering if you’d care to join me for a drink.” He shifted in the chair.  


“Oh really? After your insults today? After humiliating me in front of your army? After this?” He emphasized the tip of his left wing, bent unnaturally and scuffed, from an earlier argument that ended in Megatron twisting his wings. “As if I’d let you near-“  


“I’m sorry.”  


“What?”  


“I’m… sorry, Starscream”, He uttered, clearly with force to force those words to come out of his vocalizer.  


Starscream’s wings fell to his side, less tense but still wary. His leader had… apologized? Starscream was unsure how to process this. His red optics widened as he looked at his Master. “W-well you should be!” He exclaimed with a stutter, his tone surprised.  


“I don’t know _what_ has gotten into your processor you old frag, but…”  


He cut himself off, looking up at the Warlord, who now stood in front of the Air Commander. His Master loomed over him, emphasizing the significant size different between the Seeker and the Gladiator. Starscream instinctively hiked his wings up in a defense posture to make him seem significantly bigger than he was- while his servos balled into fists. Megatron caught his glare, his… seemingly calm… demeanor caused Starscream to relax. He fidgeted again as Megatron strode over, his EM field strived to encompass his Second’s. The Air Commander’s spark fluttered, a feeling of want, but yet he still remained cautious, and he stumbled back, his pedes clicking twice back to avoid his Leader. His optics darted but...  
Megatron reaches his servo out, grasping Starscream’s own, his large, brutish digits swept over his own. Starscream has well-polished claws, something Megatron always took a liking too. The Gladiator himself had scars, some deep and old, others artificial and recent. His servos represented a history of mining and gladiatorial fights back in Kaon, along with four million years of war, Megatron took little care of buffing out every scrap he earned in battle, unlike his Second, who admittedly spent too much time preening and polishing.  


“M-master.-“ A small gasp escaped his mouth as Megatron lurched forward, shifting towards the lithe Seeker before him, pushing him back against the wall. No words were spoken, only raw emotion as Megatron knelt down, his held tilted as his glossa pushed against Starscream’s lips, begging for entrance. His Second granted him such a pleasure, a soft moan traveling past his Intake, as his dermas parted. He bit down ever so gently, his fang lightly grazing Megatron’s glossa, a tiny bead of energon being devoured within their kiss. This elicited a groan from Megatron, who then trickled his servos down, tracing his Seeker’s body, every shapely curve, before offering a light squeeze to his aft.  
Starscream moaned louder, tilting his helm to force his Master’s glossa further inside his mouth. He grinded against his Leader, his frame aching to be touched. He could feel the heat building in his interact array, his valve sopping. He pushed Megatron’s free servo onto his panel hastily, his sounds begging for more.  


The Warlord obliged, tearing open his panel without so much as a second thought. The scent of his wet, warm valve traveled up, bringing satisfaction to his olfactory. And he pushed further into Starscream, each inch of their frame touching, as Starscream lifted up one of his pedes, looping around the grey mech’s waist while Megatron supported his comparatively lighter weight with a servo on his aft.  


“M-master.. ple.. puh.. please..” He begged between sloppy kisses, as Megatron gently rubbed his exterior node, fully swelled and pressurized with pleasure. Starscream shuddered with this notion, only grinding himself up closer to his finger. He ached for more, he wanted to be filled.  


“Frag.. primus, ple.. please. Frag me.. Spike me.. please.. Lord- Master… Megatron” He panted, breaking their kiss to look his Leader in the eyes. Megatron smiled, looking into his lover’s optics. His array opened automatically, the sound prevalent as his spike was already fully pressurized before Starscream caught a look. Instead, Megatron viciously repositioned his Second. With one arm supporting him against the wall, his other twisted his left wing, reclaiming a previously bent wing with even more harsh pulls and twists. Starscream yelped, but was soon muffled by his Leader’s glossa, quickly overtaking his entire mouth.  


Starscream’s vents hitched, wings twitching out of need and pleasure. Megatron groaned further as a bead of transfluid coated the head of his spike. He slowly traced the rest of his Seeker’s wing down, his digits wrapping around his own spike, pumping a few times. He positioned himself to guide his proportionately large spike into his Second’s valve. With a needy moan, the Gladiator forced his head into the small valve, the inner calipers being forced open. Starscream screeched but succumbed to the pleasure, arching back to gain more of his Master’s length. Megatron teased him further, pulling out, and ever so slowly adding additional length. After feeling his Seeker writhe out of pleasure, he decided to become merciful to his little Second.  


“Mega- AH!” He screamed, as the large mech slammed him into the wall- spike up to the hilt as Starscream felt his HUD become flooded with notifications. His vocalizer elicited a scream of static as the Warlord thrusted harder and faster into him, his vision becoming blurry as their kiss broke. Saliva dripped from his faceplate, dripping messily onto his chassis. The Air Commander knocked his helm back, moaning loudly in static as he approached his own overload. His calipers clamped around the intrusion of Megatron’s spike, as Starscream shrieked his designation and locked his arms tightly around Megatron’s shoulders, overloading as the Warlord grunted and thrusted deep- joining his Second in Overload.  


For what seemed like an eternity, Starscream glanced into his optics, panting as both of their vents began expelling air to cool down their systems after an intense session. Megatron’s faceplates shifted into a content and soft smile, as he released his powerful grip on his Seeker. He set him on his pedes, cupping his chin softly to bring his optics up.  


“Will you join me tonight, Starscream?” Megatron hinted, nodding towards the Berth. The Second-in-Command gave a cute little pout as if he actually had to think about it, but nodded regardless. Megatron grinned and lifted him up in one swift motion as Starscream lightly blushed, stifling a little giggle. He placed himself on the berth, gently ushering the Seeker to make himself comfortable before the big heap of Warlord took over the room.  


Starscream adjusted his wings, hogging most of the covers for himself as he found himself sprawled across awkwardly, half on-top of the large mech, and half on the berth. He laughed lightly as his ever-so-damaged left wing lay across Megatron’s chassis. Megatron turned on his side to face Starscream, who’s traitorous look had been wiped clear off his faceplates following their session.  


“You’re my little Seeker…” He cooed, reaching to grasp Starscream’s digits in his own. He grumbled in response but did little to respond.  


“Shut up.” The Seeker retorted, burying his helm in Megatron’s chassis.  


Both had taken a moment of silence to observe one another, their digits laced together as Megatron pulled him closer protectively. For a while there was peace. Starscream had dropped his ego and arrogance for a night of intimacy- allowing himself the pleasure of being caressed and praised.  


His optics fluttered, closing as he lay half on the grey Warlord. _Perhaps this is why I’m here_ , the Seeker thought as both drifted into a peaceful recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi this is my first ever Fanfic posted! Please give criticisms~ I've lurked on this website for so long but I've always wanted to publish my own works! ^^


End file.
